


A Wizard in the Clouds

by OldShuckOfTheHills



Category: BioShock Infinite, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldShuckOfTheHills/pseuds/OldShuckOfTheHills
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. The war is over, but Harry still has no time to relax when he's "convinced" to help a pair of twins with a job of great importance.Harry: "What do I have to do?"Twins: "Simple Mr. Potter. Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt."What have you gotten yourself into this time Potter?
Relationships: Elizabeth (BioShock)/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Wizard in the Clouds

~O0o-(A Wizard in the Clouds)-o0O~

Harry Potter X Bioshock Infinite

Chapter 1

1912 Coast of Maine

I haven’t seen a storm like this since my quidditch match back in third year. If it wasn’t for the fedora on my head it would undoubtedly be as soaked as the rest of my body. Glancing at the choppy water all around us I couldn’t help but wonder about where these people were taking me. Looking towards the front of the small row boat I was starting to wonder if they even knew where we were heading. I guess it would be a bad time to start questioning their sense of direction at this point in time. I mean so far they’d brought me back to an alternate timeline of my own world and nearly seventy years before I’d even be born.

‘If I would be born in this timeline,’ I thought to myself as I was reminded of my third year and the time turner incident. Time travel could be really confusing thing at times.

“How’d you get yourself into this mess Potter?” I asked myself for what felt like the hundredth time in my life. You’d really thing at this point in my life I’d just stop asking that question.

1998 London

It was a rhetorical question of course since I could remember with perfect clarity what brought me to this point in my life. I’d just defeated the dark wizard Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, at what the papers were starting to call ‘The Battle of Hogwarts.’ The resistance, which was really only made up of the students of Hogwarts, the staff, the citizens of Hogsmead Village, and only a handful of adults who had been willing to take a stand against Riddle and his followers, were all that stood between magical Britain and subjugation under the thumb of the dark lord. It’d felt like ages since I first learned about the wizarding world and returned to it when I was eleven; which in and of itself felt like a lifetime ago since those innocent times before the start of the Second Blood War. We’d lost a lot of good people along the way many of them close friends and classmates; including most of the people I could still call family. Unfortunately, after the battle we’d had almost no time to really relax when the Ministry had arrived and tried to take credit for the defeat of the greatest dark wizard ever. Damned pillocks even tried to arrest us for threatening the pureblood lines with extinction. Needless to say the fighters of the resistance weren’t too keen on allowing this and there had almost been another fight right then and there. However cooler heads had prevailed that day thanks to myself, my friends, and several ministry works that’d been involved in the battle. It was just unfortunate that that wasn’t to be our only conflict in the aftermath of the war. We’d barely had the opportunity to lay the dead to rest when we were caught flat footed from an unexpected source…the Goblins.

It was at the funeral for Remus and Dora where they’d chosen to show up. The funeral was a small gathering at the cemetery in Godric’s Hollow with only me, Andromeda Tonks, and my godson Teddy. The Weasley family, minus a few members, and I’d had a falling out with the death of Charlie at the final battle; and they’d outright refused to show up not only for that reason, but also for some hatred Mrs. Weasley seemed to carry towards Remus and Dora. While I could somewhat understand their anger towards me for Charlie’s death, I couldn’t understand the later for the life of me. Mrs. Weasley had always been friendly with Remus and Dora and this anger she seemed to carry made no sense in the grand scheme of things. My other best friend Hermione Granger had left at the start of the week for Australia to find her parents and return their memories to them so her absence was at least understandable. All things considered it was probably for the best that she didn’t show up. The Goblins arrived just after Andromeda had told me that she had something of great importance that she needed to talk to me about. They’d come looking for Hermione, Ron, and myself in regards to our break-in of Gringotts when we’d been searching for Voldemort’s horcruxes. At spear point I’d been arrested as a thief against the sovereign Goblin Nation of Britain at led off to their dungeons.

Next thing I knew I was in a holding cell at the behest of the Goblin Nation and their king Ragnuk the Ninth. He’d demanded to know where my accomplices were and I’d done my best to convince them that two recently deceased students had been the ones with me for the break-in. Unfortunately; the king and his council weren’t buying the lie. I’d been in that cell for over a week before King Ragnuk had come down and informed me that I was to be released. I was shocked since I was under the belief that I was going to be a prisoner of the Nation for the rest of my life; or at the very least till my execution. Turns out that someone very high up had bought my debt from the Nation and given it to two unknown individuals. This shocked me even more since I doubt the Goblins would’ve just released me, a thief, to anyone outside of the nation. It worried me when I’d originally thought it could’ve been someone like Lucius Malfoy or some other remaining Death Eater; possibly even some ministry stooge who could be looking for some political favor for springing me. When I was led out of the bank I was handed three shrunken trunks and informed that they contained everything from my family vaults which included the Black vault, Peverell vault, and the Potter vaults, which also included my trust vault. Apparently this had been part of the deal that this mysterious benefactor had gotten for me. This only added to the questions I had on my savior’s identity, since I’d assumed the nation would’ve either confiscated my vaults or simply destroyed anything they didn’t deem valuable in them. As I was led out of the bank, by spear point again, I was informed viciously by the speakers for the King’s Council that I, and any member of my family, were thus and forever barred from Gringotts; with the added provision that stepping foot on sovereign Goblin land would cost me my life. All things considered things could have been far worse for me. By all rights I should probably be dead five times over by now if my calculations were right.

I found myself leaving Diagon Ally so that I could head for Andromeda’s home to let her know that I was okay and free from the Goblins. Unfortunately upon leaving the Leaky Cauldron I was confronted by a pair of people dressed in matching clothes from the 1910s. The man and woman were obviously twins and they introduced themselves to me as Robert and Rosalind Lutece. Both reminded me a lot of Fred and George with them finishing each other’s sentences in a slick, intelligent BBC accent; also the fact that they were both redheads only made the comparison even more uncanny. They informed me that they were now the holders of my debt and they’d wanted to meet me personally. I was worried they were here to cash in that debt already, but they said they were just informing me that they were allowing me a one month reprieve to get my affairs in order before they would come to call on my debt. Something that’d been part of the deal bartered for my services. I was immensely happy to hear this since the week in the tender care of the goblins hadn’t been the best on my body. I asked them what my debt would entail only for them to give me a very chilling statement.

“Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt.”

I didn’t know what to think of that statement as I made my way to the Tonks’ home. When Andromeda answered the door and saw my thin, sunken face she’d gasped before bringing me in for a tight hug. I was able to meet Teddy again who seemed happy to see me which brought my mood up greatly. Then Andy, as she insisted on me calling her, had me sit down and she got us some lunch and tea. The food tasted wonderful, although I’d think anything would taste wonderful after a week of gruel from the Goblins. Master warriors, bankers, and smiths they may be, but master chefs they are not. We talked for a bit with me telling her what happened in the Nation, as well as my debt now being owned by two unknowns with a seedy sounding job for me. She was both happy and worried with how I’d managed to be released from the Goblins. I shared both those feelings as well with a healthy amount of suspicion. Who were those twins? And what did they mean by “Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt?” And most importantly, who saved me from the Goblins?

Only after we’d had a filling lunch did we sit down to discuss what Andy had wished to tell me after the funeral over a week ago. What she’d told me shocked me to my core. It turns out I’d been lied to by some of the people I’d trusted most in my life. It started with Andy handing me two potions. I’d been reluctant at first till she’d threatened to force them down my throat. I think she may actually be scarier than Bellatrix ever was. She informed me that for the conversation we were going to have they would be necessary. After downing the first potion I’d ran full tilt to the loo as my stomach decided that there was suddenly no vacancies at the inn. I don’t care how often someone vomits it never feels good. Once the potion had done its job I felt drastically different. Almost like a fog had been lifted from my very being as my angst, guilt and depression from the war started to fade into the back ground. Anger replaced my guilt and loyalty towards the Weasley family. I’d done everything in my power to stop Riddle and his Death Eaters whenever I was able to only to be shunned by the majority of the family, minus the twins, Bill, and Fleur. My respect for Dumbledore, Snape, and the teachers of Hogwarts was replaced with deep resentment from the fact that my friends and I had to handle so many situations that should have been handled by those in charge.

In fact, the more I thought upon my years at Hogwarts things seemed to be almost planned to unfold the way they did. Even my mind started to feel like I could think clearer. Where my thoughts had always felt cluttered unless I was in the heat of battle I felt calm and logical. Even more disturbing I had a very bad feeling that this wasn’t the first time I’d had these thoughts and feelings.

It didn’t take much thought as to what Andy gave me. A purging potion. But what had it purged? After I asked her I started to wish I hadn’t. Apparently I’d been under long term loyalty potions and even mental dampening potions. Memory charms had even been used on me according to a scan done by Dora and her mother. I don’t remember this scan, but that was the nature of memory charms. They made me loyal and malleable to certain people that the potion was keyed to; as well as stunted my mental abilities like thinking clearly and problem solving. Andy even said the nature of these potions would’ve affected any occlumency lessons. When I asked her how she knew to give it to me she smiled sadly and told me that her Dora and Hermione had told her. Hermione had only noticed after she herself started to notice something was off when she almost didn’t go looking for her parents when the Weasleys, mainly Mrs. Weasley and Ron, had told her she didn’t need to; to just forget about them. Dora had noticed the differences for another reason that Andy said would be revealed after I’d taken the second potion. I couldn’t help but be worried what the second potion would entail. Andy did warn me with this one that it would be more jarring since it would be a memory restorative potion of her own design. I looked from the viscous lime green liquid to her in trepidation.

“What am I going to remember?” I asked shakily.

“Everything,” was Andy’s cryptic answer.

Without a second thought I downed the potion without any more questions. I would not be left in the dark anymore.

1912 Coast of Maine

I was brought out of my musings by my ‘employers’ banter. I found it easier to think of them as employers instead of those that essentially owned my life.

“Are you going to just sit there?” Robert asked.

“As compared to what? Standing,” replied Rosalind snarkily. I felt a quick tick dance along my lips as they did their little verbal dance. I’d started to get used to it on the trip and I had to admit they were quick; nearly as quick as Fred and George, which made my comparison when I first met them even more accurate.

“Not standing,” he stated quickly. “Rowing.”

“Rowing? Hadn’t planned on it,” Rosalind replied. I’m sure I could feel the smirk on her lips. I started to wonder if they’d done this before. I was surprised when she handed me a small wooden box about the size of a shoe box.

“So you expect me to shoulder the burden,” shot back Robert.

“What’s this?” I asked her simply. I doubt I was expecting a reply if I was honest with myself. The twins continued their banter as I looked at the box only half paying attention. It was a dark wood, maybe rosewood or walnut, with a plaque on it that read;

Property of Booker DeWitt

7th Calvary. Wounded Knee

Who’s Booker DeWitt? He was obviously a military soldier if the plaque was to be believed. Wounded Knee if I remember my American history correctly from the crash course I was given in preparation for this…expedition, I guess; was a conflict between the American government and Lakota Indians. Of course I believe the term massacre did come up a time or two. I opened the box and saw several items within. Two postcard sized papers on the underside of the lid; one was a blurred looking photo of a girl that was close to my age, meanwhile the other was an actual postcard with an angelic-like statue that read ‘Monument Island.’ A semiautomatic pistol that I think I remember from some pictures I’d seen from World War One books in primary school was also inside. Luckily my ‘employers’ thought it was a good idea to get lessons on how to use firearms and supplied me with a years worth of combat training for this world; good thing too otherwise I wouldn’t have the slightest clue how to use the thing. Under the pistol was an ornate key, another postcard-sized piece of paper with symbols and numbers on it, some silver coins I couldn’t recognize, and the coordinates for New York. I quickly pocketed the four papers so they wouldn’t get too damaged by the rain, then the coins and key, and lastly I chambered the pistol to load a round and holstered it in the shoulder rig that’d been suggested by my mysterious teacher after my training was completed. I say mysterious since I can’t for the life of me remember his name or his face. Worrisome wouldn’t begin to describe that feeling.

“Pardon ma’am? How much longer till we’re there?” I asked. It was only then that I noticed through the rain the massive lighthouse in front of us that we were heading towards. I guess it wouldn’t be too much longer if that was our destination. We came up to a small wooden pier that jutted out from the land at the base of the lighthouse.

“He’s not moving.” I was shaken out of my observations of the lighthouse and pier by Rosalind’s comment.

“He will…eventually,” Roberts comment caught me locking eyes with him over his sister’s shoulder. I could see he was trying not to grin which only got a minor glare from me. They needed my help, granted I need to get this debt off my back too, so they could stand to use a little patience. Of course I wouldn’t want to be stuck out here in the middle of this storm if I could help it either. I quickly climbed the latter hoping my hat would stay on to at least keep my head dry. The wind made that difficult. Once at the top of the latter I caught myself looking up at the lighthouse again. Seeing the rain on my glasses and feeling it on my face I tipped my hat to cover me.

“Shall we tell him when we’ll be returning?”

My eyes quickly flew back down to the boat I’d just got out of as the twins were starting to leave the dock.

“Would that change anything?” Robert asked as he rowed away.

“Might give him some comfort,” I heard Rosalind reply.

“At least that’s something we can agree on.”

“Oi!” I hollered at them. “I thought you were supposed to help me get to this place. Is somebody else meeting me here?”

“I’d certainly hope so,” called back Robert as he continued rowing with no pause.

“It does seem like a dreadful place to be stranded.”

I glared at them as they continued to paddle away. This just wasn’t my…anything really. I ducked under the small weathered marina cover that was on the end of the pier to the opposite side that I’d been dropped off at. It’d seen better days, especially if the boat inside was any indication. After I’d seen the twins vanish into the storm I looked back up at the lighthouse. I could see it better from this distance, but it was still an impressive, weathered obelisk in the sea.

“Guess I better see if anyone else is here,” I thought out loud. Looking down I confirmed that I was starting to look like a drowned rat too. Maybe I’d be able to dry off up there too if I’m lucky. Right?! Me lucky? That’d be the day.

I made my way down the pier as quickly and safely as I could without slipping. At the end, it dropped off onto some rocks that were apart of the base of the island. I also noticed another boat docked there. Maybe someone else is here? Although it was pretty beaten up too.

Making my way up the stairs I came upon the large double doors to enter the lighthouse and I paused at the note nailed to the one of the doors. Giving it a quick read sent my nerves on high alert for all the wrong reasons.

POTTER!

BRING US THE GIRL AND WIPE AWAY THE DEBT

THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE!

It wasn’t the threatening way the note was written that put me on high alert, nor the fact this was my ‘last chance’ when this was my only time going through this however; it was the splatters of blood on the bottom corner that did that. I was being threatened and if I was being threatened then who else was being threatened. My thoughts immediately went to Andy, Teddy, and Hermione and her family back in my home dimension. That pissed me off. They were the only family I had left and I’d be damned if I let anything happen to them. I may not like the thought of possibly kidnapping this girl, but I wasn’t going to let them down. Besides before coming back here Andy and Hermione gave me some food for thought about this situation. Maybe this girl…perhaps this girl had been kidnapped and brought here against her will; and I was here to save her. I’d have to hope that was the case. There were only three things that really bothered me currently about this situation.

The first was the fact I had to come to a different dimension to find this girl that was so important. That meant that the Lutece twins were either magical or had incredibly high tech gadgets the likes of which I doubt the world has seen yet in my dimension. This made me wonder why they didn’t just save the girl themselves. If she was that important then this should be easy for them, yet they needed someone else to do it.

Second, what was this city supposed to be like? All I’d been told was it was a city that the girl was in. Nothing else. That worried me since I’d like to at least have an idea of what I was truly getting myself into. However the Lutece twins hadn’t been very forthcoming with information and neither had my teacher who prepared me for this expedition. The only solace I had was the fact that he seemed about as concerned about it as I had before just shrugging and saying I’d probably be fine. I’m starting to think he was a bit of an arse. Thankfully he’d at least seen fit to teach me some basic knowledge of the time I was being sent to during the year of training.

Finally, what did they want with the girl? This was the one that probably haunted me more than the other two worries. It could be something as simple as a family wanting their family member back to something far more sinister. I decided to take my teacher’s advice to heart and simply wait and see. I’d take her to New York and see what happened. If it was good I’d leave it as is and all would be well. If not…well I’ve gotten out of worse situations and I’d be damned if I left her behind. Luckily Andy, Hermione, and myself had thought ahead and moved the entire family out of Britain.

“Is anyone here? This is Harry Potter. The Luteces sent me.” I knocked on the door calling out to see if anyone was in the lighthouse. I opened the door and was greeted with some old time music playing from an old radio maybe, or a record player. Maybe someone was here. Looking around the bottom floor was dark with only a single candle and the lightning from outside being the only sources of light. The candle stood by a washing basin with towels around it under an embroidered sign that said, ‘Of thy sins shall I wash thee.’ I took the time to dry off my clothes and clean my hands and face in the basin.

Coming to a different dimension was an interesting experience to be sure, but also about seventy years before I would be born was its own thing. Luckily my teacher had helped me dress for the time period so I wouldn’t stand out too much. I was wearing simple, but practical clothing. The shoes were the only real modern bit of clothing that I was wearing since I tried to wear the period shoes in the training I had before coming here and that showed us that I’d be better off with some modern combat boots. These would also not really raise any red flags since the navy blue-black colored, pinstripe trousers fit over them fine. I took off my shoulder harness that held my pistol and placed it next to the basin; next I removed my black leather vest and shook it out to get it dry. My navy blue Oxford shirt was already starting to dry. I readjusted my black suspenders and loosened my simple crimson tie while unbuttoning the top two buttons. Damn thing was too tight around the neck especially if I was going to have to fight anytime soon. I rolled up my sleeves to elbow height and put my vest and holster back on. I took off my fedora and shook it quickly before putting it back on my head. This was something my teacher had insisted on saying it would match the outfit great. Personally I think he just liked Indiana Jones a little too much.

Finally, I took off my new glasses and shook them once to free them of excess water. They had been a gift from Hermione and her parents and she’d done a great job enchanting them for me. While we were told that magic didn’t work here in this time period we’d hoped that magic would carry over. In some ways we’d been right, but in others wrong. I then noticed something odd. I turned over my right hand and saw two letters on the back of it that seemed to be branded into it. How’d I not notice that?

Wait…the music stopped. That gave me hope that someone was here to help me, but why hadn’t they called down to me. Forgetting about the letters on my hand, I looked up towards the ceiling of the first floor with suspicion. Times like now I wish I was able to do magic. Unfortunately, passing through the dimension rip had made me into a squib. I could still feel my magic just fine so it was still there, but I couldn’t use it. Made my job that much more difficult really.

After getting kitted back up, I noticed the spiral staircase to my right leading up. Seeing nothing else of interest down on the bottom floor I made my way up to the second floor. I saw more signs like the one above the basin along the stairway walls. They all had religious verses on them. I’d never been a church going person, but they at least sounded nice.

“Is anyone here? Hello?” No answer again. My senses were telling me to stay on alert and after this many years I’d learned to listen to them. At the top of the first rung of stairs on the second floor was a window. Looking out I could see a city with its lights burning bright. Not too far from the window was an old fashioned desk with papers, books, an old rotating dial telephone, and an old typewriter on it. Taking a chance I lifted up the receiver to my ear. No tone. Looking up on the wall I saw a map of America with red string and pins dotting around it. There was also a schedule for Columbia which seemed odd. I guess that’s the city I’m supposed to be heading to. Maybe there would be a boat to ferry me coming, but why were the dots spanning all across the states. Then I saw another note that brought my senses back to the uneasy feeling I was getting.

Be Prepared.

He’s on his way. You must stop him.

-C

That note could only mean me. That means someone is here and is supposed to stop me. I calmly drew the pistol from my holster and brought it up in a combat stance and turned slowly. I could tell this was the living area for the keeper of the lighthouse. This looked like a combination bedroom, kitchen, and study. But…where was he? I saw the radio next to the bed that must have been playing when I came in. It was quiet now. Looking around I came to a stop at what I saw next. An overturned table; food on the floor with broken dishes; pans and a chair thrown around; and finally a large splatter of blood on the table. There’d been a fight here. And somebody had been injured pretty badly if the blood was any marker. I saw another set of stairs leading up with more signs. Scanning the area to make sure no one was hiding on the second floor I cautiously made my way up the stairs. After the first step I brought my gun back up when I saw a bloody hand print on the wall.

“Well Potter.” I whispered to myself. “The game’s afoot.”

Making my way to the top of the stairs saw more signs of a fight before I stopped in my tracks. My instincts were screaming at me to get out, find a way back home, and disappear with the family.

“Bugger me,” I said through gritted teeth.

There under a light was a man with a bag over his head and blood everywhere. Scanning the rest of the floor yielded nothing. Nobody else was here. The only thing to contradict that thought was the still smoking cigarette in the ashtray on the table next to the body. The tools of his torture were still around. The man was dead. No doubt about that with the bloody hole in the sack where his forehead more than likely was. Was this the man that’d been waiting for me? Who’d killed him? I’m only getting more questions to the list and I’m not even in the city yet. ‘Don’t disappoint us.’ That message was written on a sign draped around the dead man’s neck. I couldn’t stop the gulp that escaped me. Was it the twins? Would they do this? How important is this girl?

I couldn’t do anything to help this poor bastard and I was in too deep to get out now. Besides if the twins were involved in this man’s death; what did that mean for me? Best just to continue and try to take my teacher’s last bit of advice he’d given to me before I stepped through to this side; “Do what you do best kid. Survive.”

I saw another spiral of stairs leading up to the top of the lighthouse. If I remember from my observations outside; I should be heading up to the final floor. With a final look back at my dead want-to-be assassin I focused back onto the task and brought my gun back up; ready in case I was wrong about being alone. Coming out onto the gallery deck I looked around towards the city. If that is Columbia I’m going to need to go back down to check that schedule to see when the ferry should arrive. As I make my way back towards the stairs I see three bells under an ornate fixture of an angel of silver. What really caught my eye though was that each bell had a symbol on them. These symbols looked really familiar too.

“Wait!” I said. “The paper.”

I pulled out the paper with the symbols and numbers that had been in the box Rosalind had handed me on the boat and sure enough they were the same symbols. A scroll with a 1 next to it. Followed by a key with a 2 on it. Finally a sword with a 2. It seemed pretty obvious what I need to do. What’s the worst that could happen? Maybe this was how someone called the ferryman for passage into the city.

I followed the sequence and was met with silence. When suddenly there arose a loud otherworldly horn-like sound and demonic red lights that seemed to come from the skies. I frantically looked around trying to figure out what was happening. Did I do something I wasn’t supposed to? Wouldn’t have been the first time.

“What the bloody hell is all this,” I muttered as the lights and horn continued. I suddenly realized the horn was in a harmony. What it was I had no idea however. Suddenly it stopped and I heard a blinking noise behind me and saw that the light of the lighthouse was blinking in code. The lighthouse was responding to the light and horn from the sky. Once the blinking stopped the red lights and horn were answering back to the code the lighthouse gave. I was so confused. What could be making that noise? The Wright brothers had only built the first working plane about four years earlier in this time. Maybe an airship, but that didn’t make any sense either. Nothing else should be up there that could do this.

I suddenly heard alarm bells from behind me and whirled around with my gun up ready to fire only to see the fixture and bells to slide away like a door and for the large lantern to elevate up. Finally a platform settled in front of me with a red chair. Kinda looks like a barbers chair as I look at it. Seeing no other option I made my way inside and holstered the gun. I walked around the chair with suspicion, but ultimately knew what needed to be done. In for a knut in for a galleon I guess.

I sat down in the fancy chair and got situated wondering what would happen next. Unfortunately my answer came when two metal cuffs flung up out of the arms and pinned my hands down to the arm rests. Not good.

“Make yourself ready pilgrim,” came a robotic voice from around me. “The bindings are there as a safeguard.” Oh bloody wonderful. Wait. Safeguard for what? Next thing I saw was metal panels rising up and surround the chair and more importantly me in a capsule shape. The panels were padded on the inside with several gauges and meters; it even had a porthole for me to see out right in front of me. Neat. In fact if I didn’t know any better they reminded me of the old videos we used to watch in primary school about space shuttles and rockets…oh shit!

Suddenly the chair lurched forward causing my fedora to fall off and jostled the gun out of my holster. Unfortunately I didn’t have a chance to lament losing my firearm or my fashionable hat. Kinda hard to do either when you’re staring at four rocket engines that are firing up just under your feet. My eyes widened in fear as my brain quickly processed the next course of action in my immediate future just as the robotic voice came back with a bloody count down of five. Up. Way up.

“DAMN YOU MURPHY!!!”


End file.
